


Gar Logan Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Gar Logan imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Honesty is Key

Dating someone when you have powers was always going to be risky. You had to decide whether you should tell your significant other about your powers or keep it a secret from them. If you decide to tell them, you run the risk of putting them in danger. If you decide not to tell them, well, you’re hiding a big part of who you are and run the risk of pushing them away. You never knew when it was time to tell who you were dating about your powers. On your first date? Your second? When you move in? Get married? You didn’t know. It wasn’t like there was a handbook for this stuff.

 

You haven’t told Gar about your powers yet, you haven’t even been to each other’s house. You’ve only ever meet at the arcade which, coincidentally, is where you first met. Outside of the arcade though, only texts were exchanged. You didn’t mind it though. It meant it was easier to hide your abilities from him.

 

You were on your way to arcade to meet Gar when you heard that some bad guys have run into the woods, trying to get away from the cops. You couldn’t help but veer off the path you were taking and onto the dirt path, quietly walking further into the woods. You could hear multiple voices coming from all different directions making it difficult to know their exact location.

 

A growl behind you made you freeze. That was new, you thought. You shut your eyes focussing on your powers before turning around projecting a gust of wind to whoever, better yet whatever, was behind you. You let out a squeak when you saw that it was a green tiger who started turning back into its human form revealing a very naked Gar. You let out a gasp before running over to him, shrugging off your jacket and draping it over him, the bad guys long forgotten. "I am so sorry." You apologised, checking Gar over for any injuries you may have caused.

 

"It’s okay." He winced, sitting up. He looked up at you and his eyes widened as if he just fully realised the situation. You had just witnessed him transform from a tiger back into his human form. He had witnessed you throw him back with a gust of wind you seemingly created. Both of you had some explaining to do. "I think we need to talk."

 

"I think we do." You agreed, helping him stand up.

 

You led him to your house, which wasn’t far from the woods. You snuck Gar through the back and to your bedroom, letting him get changed. Now fully dressed Gar sat next to you on your bed. It was silent and the green haired boy took this opportunity to take in his surroundings. A smile creeping on his face. This was exactly how he imagined your room to be. He finished his gaze around your room on you and noticed that you were already looking at him. He looked away, heat rising to his cheeks before clearing his throat to start the long awaited conversation. You also decided to kickstart the conversation at the same time, the two of you speaking over each other. You stopped and let out a little laugh. "Sorry, you go first."

 

"Well, as you now know I have abilities. I can shape-shift into any animal I want." Gar told you.

 

"So why a tiger?" You asked, not understanding his choice considering they were in the woods which is the last place a tiger would be.

 

"Because I like them." He shrugged, he was relieved that was your question, that you weren’t freaking out like he imagined you would when you found out about his powers.

 

"I should probably tell you that I have abilities as well. Only mine are elemental."

 

"So you control the weather?"

 

"Something like. It’s hard to explain." You told him. "I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner... and that it took me to hurt you to find out."

 

"I can’t really be mad because I kept my secret from you too." You nodded, accepting what he was saying. Gar brought you into a hug and you cuddled into his side. "Honesty from now on though, yeah?"

 

"Honesty from now on." You affirmed, mumbling into his chest as you enjoyed being in his arms.


	2. Only Looking Out For You

"Hey, Gar." Cliff said, opening the door to Gar's room. You jumped apart, surprised at the interruption. Neither you or Gar expected to be caught making out on his bed. You didn’t expect it because you were told that his roommates were always out when you came round. Gar didn’t expect it because they have never bothered him in his room before. "Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you had company." That was a lie. Everyone in the house had their suspicions that the young boy had company over. They would hear the giggles and two voices coming from his room.

 

You held Gar's hand as he sat there opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out how to explain what is going on. "I’m Y/N." You introduced yourself. "It’s lovely to finally meet you." Cliff looked at Gar once you said that. That must mean he’s spoken about them to you, you must know that they’re not exactly human.

 

"Why don’t you join us for dinner, Y/N." He said and you looked at Gar, quietly asking if that was okay. Gar didn’t know what to say. His two worlds have crashed into each other. He could no longer keep them separate. He wasn’t ashamed of you. They were separate because he knew everyone in the house would be against him dating a human.

 

You and Gar followed Cliff to the dining room, the whole time holding hands. "I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to meet them yet." You apologised, whispering in his ear. You could tell he wasn’t over the moon you were meeting the people he considers family.

 

"It’s just unexpected. That’s all." Gar assured you, pressing a kiss on your lips when he saw that you weren’t fully convinced.

 

You reached the dining room and started walking inside. Gar followed you only to be stopped by Cliff who was now joined by Larry. You stood awkwardly as you watched Gar get whisked away, not knowing what to do.

 

Gar looked between his two friends, wondering why they had dragged him into the living room. Larry nudged his head in Gar's direction as if to tell Cliff to be the one to express their concerns. "What’s going on?" Gar asked when no one spoke up.

 

"We’re not sure about you and Y/N." Cliff said earning a confused look from Gar.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We don’t think you should be dating." Larry chimed in making both Gar and Cliff look at him. "Y/N is human and you’re, well, you turn into a freaking tiger."

 

"Y/N doesn’t care about that." Gar insisted, quickly defending you.

 

"Maybe not right now but what about the future? Your life isn’t going to be normal, as much as you want it to be it just won’t because you’re not normal Gar."

 

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me but you’re wrong. Y/N doesn’t care that I can shapeshift into a tiger. They don’t care that I’m not normal or that you guys are who I live with. Y/N likes me for me." Gar said before brushing past them and going back to the dining room where you were. He wrapped his arms around you and you turned around smiling when you saw him.

 

"Maybe we were wrong." Cliff said when he saw how close you and Gar were from the doorway. "I think Y/N is good for him." He added and Larry nodded thinking that maybe he was right.


	3. Ice Skating

You tapped your foot as you waited for Gar, bursting with excitement. After weeks of pestering Gar finally agreed to go ice skating with you. "Come on!" You exclaimed grabbing his hand, dragging him as you made your way out of the door.

 

"I’m going to be awful at this, Y/N. I’m going to fall over." Gar groaned.

 

"I won’t let that happen." You assured him. "Promise." You held your pinky out causing a smile to crack on Gar's face. "Now come on." He shook his head, smiling, before running to catch up with you.

 

The place you were going to skate was fairly close to where you were staying so it didn’t take long. The pond wasn’t frozen over like you originally hoped for but you had a plan b. The frown soon turned into a grin when you saw that it had worked. You used your powers and turned the water into ice. Gar watched with awe as you did it. "No matter how many times I watch you do that it still amazes me." He mumbled.

 

You held both of his hands as you led him to the ice. You gently dragged him along as you skated backwards. Once he was in the middle you let go and skated around him, a look of panic washing over him making you giggle a little. "I told you I won’t let you fall." You said when he almost fell but you caught him in time.

 

You started teaching him some of the basics and as time went on he got more confident. You were skating around when your foot slipped and you fell pulling Gar down with you landing on top of you. The two of you couldn’t help but burst out laughing. After the laughter died down you remained laying on the ice, your eyes flicking from his lips back to his eyes.

 

"We should probably get up." You mumbled.

 

"We should." Gar agreed with you. Before he got up he quickly pressed a kiss on your lips, helping you up.


End file.
